Chapter Four/Rescue
(Helena, main bridge) In the Captain's chair Commander Core is sitting in it looking at the middle computer. Commander we're receiving a transmission from our fighter group they've located a low-signal from a Class L planetoid, bearing 223 mark 434 says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Ensign set course for that signal full impulse speed Howard let the Intrepid know where we're headed says Commander Core as she turns to Ensign Mason. Aye, Commander says Ensign Mason as he looks at his console. (Planet surface, runabout crash site) Captain Tyson is looking at the damage that was sustained by the crash on the outside. (Runabout, cockpit) Jason the nacelle on the port side has been sheared off by the impact but the starboard one is online hang on I'm picking up a signal from a single fighter says Julia as she looks at the console trying to stay awake. Where is the fighter coming from is it Xindi or a friendly one ''says Jason from the speaker. Unknown ah man my head hurts still can't I go back to sleep now she says as she's holding her head. ''No you can't go to sleep Julia ''says Jason as he's walking around the runabout crash site as he hears the ice starting to crack from underneath his feet. He runs back into the runabout and reinforces the hull ingtergity grid as the runabout falls through the hold in the ice and the runabout lands flat. Ow I'm ok says Jason as sparks and coolant vents from the ceiling and side consoles. Ah, we crashed says Julia as she leans back on the wall holding her head. Jason holds her face and looks at her head wound as it gets worse. Ok I'm going to take a look around and see if I can fix the runabout he says looking at Julia he gets a SIMs beacon and sets his phaser to stun and heads out the doors as the open. (Ice cave) Jason looks around the place and searches for anything that can repair the runabout until he sees a room with a control chair and he looks at it with the SIMs beacon. He taps his combadge and says Tyson to Watson, Julia its unbelievable I've found an Ancient control chair similar to what SG-1 found on Earth in 2371 says Jason as he looks around the place. ''Really another drone chair great does it have what we need to repair the runabout? ''asked Julia over the combadge. Not from what I can tell are you still picking up that unknown fighter he says as he exams the chair as the base around him powers up and he looks around in surprise by it. (Runabout, cockpit) Julia looks at the console read out what's left of it and says barely since we crashed the sensors are barely online I've been working on them to keep me distracted from dying she says as she's working on the sensor relays. ''I'm gonna gather as much data as I can on this drone chair before we're rescued maybe we can use this to repair the runabout's systems ''he says on the comm system. (Space, planet orbit) Both the ''Helena and Intrepid enter orbit of the planet. (Helena, main bridge red alert after the trip to head down to the planet surface) Ensign any sign of the runabout? asked Commander Core as she looks at the planet on the viewscreen. Ensign Mason shakes his head no. We're being hailed by the Intrepid, its Captain Kira he wants to speak to you in the Captain's ready room via the holo-communicator says Ensign Mason as he looks at Commander Core. Commander Core gets up and heads to the ready room. (Captain's ready room) Commander Core walks behind the desk and activates the holo-communicator system. The holo-image of Captain Kira appears in the ready room. We've picked up what appears to be a signal from the surface but we don't have a shuttle that can withstand the wind shears of the ice storms and we tried to go down and we nearly lost the port nacelle says Commander Core as she looks at the holo-image of Typhuss. I can help with that Commander, while Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant, I helped design a shuttlecraft along with Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, Seven of Nine and Tuvok, Starfleet has named it the Flyer class shuttlecraft says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Where is the Delta Flyer? asked Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. Which one are you talking about, the first Flyer or the second Flyer? asks Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. The second one that was built before the ship's return home says Commander Core as she looks at the holo-image of Captain Kira. The Delta Flyer II is on Voyager but that's not what I mean, I have a Flyer class shuttlecraft on the Intrepid, the Charger says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Mind if I take a team says Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. I will lead the away team, you can come with me, Commander Core along with Sarah Mackenzie and Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Do I have to quote away team regulations to you sir says Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. Starfleet Captains hate that rule, let me lead the away team or you can stay behind and I will go, what's it going to be Commander? asked Typhuss. All right, fine you can lead the team says Commander Core. (Ice cave, Ancient control room) Captain Tyson is running scans on the control console and the screen shows both the Helena and Intrepid in orbit around the planet and sees a shuttle heading down to the planet, Jason smiles about that and attempts to contact the shuttle. (Planet surface) The Charger is flying down to the surface to search for the Rio Grande. (Charger cockpit) We're encountering wind shears that are 123 mph but our shields are holding says Commander Core as she's sitting at the tactical console. Colonel Carter looks at the console and sees an unknown energy signature and reports Captain sensors are picking up a energy signature 5 miles in the surface as she's looking at the ops console. Typhuss is at the helm flying the Charger with two manual steering columns. Sarah Mackenzie is siting in the seat next to the helm. What kind of energy signature, Colonel Carter? asks Typhuss.